User blog:Habrish/The Habrish Diaries Entry 7
"Seeker of Darkwood," I inquired of the Mayor? "Please explain what that means?" "A official Seeker is one who is gifted with the ability to find any object no matter how rare, but more than that I believe you are the one who will be able to defeat the Curse." "That's great and all but I just want regain my memories and get home." "And just how do you propose to do that", the Mayor chuckled? "There are great advantages working for me and the city." "Such as?" "Such as, all my employees get free room and board, in addition to monetary compensation." "Again that's great and all, but Helen has already offered me a place to stay in exchange for helping you." The Mayor smiled an almost catlike smile. I didn't quite like it. His next words had Helen and me both slightly out of sorts. "She did, did she?" "That's perfect. You can stay with her." "Wait, what," Helen and I both stammered at the same time. "Of course, Helen is one of my employees and now so are you." "There is limited housing in Darkwood this is perfect." "Let's go to my house and get you a change of clothes. Then we can go to Helen's to get you settled in." Helen and me both looked at the Mayor like he just grew a second head. What could we say? Not much. We just nodded and followed him out the door. We left the Mayors Office, turned left toward the west from there we passed an Observatory, then the Docks the smell of the ocean was nice. I wondered if there was a way out of town from the sea. That was a short-lived thought as the next thing was passed was a Ship that looked like it had been docked in Darkwood for months if not years. After we passed the Ship we came across a place that was a surprise indeed. It was snowing but only there. It was the House of Toys. How exciting and a little frightening that the weather was not the same all over town. At last we came to the Mayors House. His house was protected by two large stone angels that made me want to never look away not even to blink. I don't know why. They filled me with dread. I hurried inside never turning my back on those angels. Once inside the Mayor ushered me upstairs to a room that did not look it had been used much recently. He went to large wardrobe and brought out a suit. "Take this for now." he grumbled. "Helen can take you to the Clothing Store later." I thanked the Mayor and we headed back downstairs. On the way down the stairs the Mayor stopped me and handed me an envelope. "Take this too," he said. "You can look at later, when you are settled." I took the envelope and placed it in my pocket as we rejoined Helen. We left the Mayors House heading north we passed a Tree House. Then turned right to arrive at a green house called the Veranda. This was Helen's house. Now it was my house too. Helen resultantly gave me a spare key and in we went. The Veranda was quaint and homey. It looked lived in. It smelled of coffee and flowers. Helen showed me to the guest room. I put my change of clothes on the bed. Helen showed me the bathroom I would be using then left with out another word. I sat down on the bed and promptly fell asleep. Category:Blog posts